


Sebastian Michaelis x Reader

by wiltedwaves



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, F/M, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedwaves/pseuds/wiltedwaves
Summary: You work at the Phantomhive Manor with your unlikely best friend Sebastian. When he finds out Ciel has been abusing you behind his back, what will he do?





	Sebastian Michaelis x Reader

You ran through the Phantomhive Manor looking for your best friend Sebastian Michaelis. You know he's a demon but that doesn't matter to you. What matters now is that you're completely pissed. You dug your fingernails into the palms of your clenched fists, tears running down your face.

Ciel has been verbally and physically abusing you while Sebastian was out. You never told Sebastian because Ciel would certainly end you, but today you were done. You couldn't take the insults and the wacks from his walking stick anymore.

You had to go. You had to leave this wretched place and find someone else who needed a maid.

Finally you reached the kitchen where Bardroy and Meyrin were getting scolded by Sebastian for something dumb they did.

"Bardroy how many times do I have to tell you that dynamite is NOT a cooking untensil?" Sebastian said in a calm but clearly irritated tone.

Since they were distracted you decided to try to sneak past them and run away through the front doors of the mansion.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that Seba-" 

You were so close! Almost free! Just a few more steps and- 

"OY! (Y/n)! Where are you goin'!?" Bardroy rushed up to you and turned you around to see your puffy red eyes, tears still running down your face.

(Y-y/n).... what in the hell happened to ye?" Bardroy asked just above a whisper. 

At that time Sebastian turned around to see you. Immediately his eyes widened and he dropped the bowl he was holding. Meyrin rushed over to you also.

"Oh dear! Are you okay!?" You couldn't take it anymore. You fell on your knees, sobbing into your hands. "There, there deary... I'll go get you cleaned up, yes I will!" Meyrin said to you and picked you up from the floor then led you to the washroom.

Sebastian stood dumbfounded. He had never seen you in that state. EVER. 

"Poor thing.. wonder what he did this time..." Bardroy said to himself. Sebastian looked at Bardroy.

"He? Who is this 'he' and what have they been doing to Miss (y/n)?" He asked in a low, serious tone.

"Sh.. she hasn't told ye!?" Bardroy said, clearly surprised that Sebastian didn't know of the things Ciel did to you every day.

Now this, THIS made Sebastian concerned. Even after you found out he was a demon you still told him everything that happened in your personal life. You two even continued to be best friends.

"Tell me." Sebastian peered at Bardroy with glowing pink eyes, looking deathly serious. 

"B-but... s-she... I can't! She told me not to tell anyone! I could've swore she woulda told you by now!" Bardroy exclaimed.

A growl Rose from Sebastian's throat, quickly turning his heels and storming down the halls to your room. 

~~~time skip~~~

After Meyrin had washed you up she took you to your room, stripping you down so she could treat your cuts and bruises from Ciel's recent beatings. Nearly your whole body was covered in scars and wounds. 

You. Looked. Awful.

Meyrin sighed when she saw the dismal look on your face. "You should tell him."

"Who-?"

"Mister Sebastian. You should tell him."

"But Ciel-"

"I'm sure Mister Sebastian would handle Ciel, (y/n). After all, he seems to care about you a great deal." Meyrin shifted her gaze to the floor.

"You know he probably doesn't even feel emotions... especially not love.. I doubt I'm even his friend... it's probably all just a silly act." You felt tears well in your eyes at the thought of your words actually being true.

'Maybe he does care about me.... No! He's a demon! They don't care about humans or anyone but themselves for that matter! so why would he love you!? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door slamming open, you and Meyrin looking to see a very distraught and pissed Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"S-SEBASTIAN!!" You screeched trying to cover up your scar ridden body, face burning red from embarrassment. 

\---Sebastians POV---

When I barged into (y/n)'s room I saw her nearly naked, immediately noticing the scars and wounds littering her beautiful body. I wanted to rip whoever did this apart limb by limb and make them suffer a pain worse than death. If only I knew who it was. 

After (y/n) yelled my name I walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes. 

It was strange, but... I developed feelings for (y/n) over time. Feelings that I thought I was incapable of having.

I loved her. 

I would find whoever did this to my dear (y/n) and rip them apart!

\---Your POV---

Damn. He wasn't supposed to see me like this.

After a while of staring at each other, you shifted your gaze off him and whispered.

"Master Ciel hurts me... I've gotten used to it over time but I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this... I need to leave this place.. It's destroying me inside and out..."

Sebastian blinked. Ciel? Abusing (y/n)? 

Well there wasn't much he could do about that. 

"I see." Was all he said before removing his hands from you and leaving the room.

You sat there, tears welling up in your eyes from his indifference to your confession.

'So he really doesn't care...'

You thought, tears spilling over as you collapsed to the floor, Meyrin comforting you.


End file.
